Un café con sal
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Un amor no correspondido no puede ser soportado por siempre, hay que vivir con el peso de nuestras decisiones, tu tomaste tu camino y yo el mio. Elegiste la venganza y yo una familia. Yo tengo una vida, tu la perdiste el día que decidiste pelear contra END. GRUVIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... am si se que no tengo perdon de kamisama pero no podia sacar esta idea de mi cabeza y pues ustedes ya saben el resto...**

 **Juro por mi pervertida e impura alma que acabare los demás fics que tengo**

 **Por ahora disfruten de esta alocada idea.**

 **Como siempre los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Hiro Troll Mashima -sama**

 **El resto es producto de mi retorcida imaginación. INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN "PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO" DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH**

* * *

 _ **UN CAFÉ CON SAL.**_

 **Prologó**

Caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia, una bella joven de ojos azules y mirada perdida avanza, despacio manteniendo su ritmo un paso a la vez, sostiene fuertemente con una mano aquel paraguas rosa, fiel compañero de los días mas grises de su vida, y con la otra una simple bolsa de papel con algunos alimentos.

Se dirige sin fuerza alguna hacia su hogar, esa pequeña construcción en medio de la ciudad de Crocux, donde se había refugiado los últimos 7 años de su vida, huyendo de todo, de si misma y de la memoria que le atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Pero era una bella joven aun de 24 años, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por las miradas de algunos curiosos que pasaban cerca de ella o que se refugiaban de la lluvia en algún local,

La lluvia se intensificaba pero parecía no molestarle, ya ni siquiera recitaba aquella suave letanía que años atrás le daba la fuerza para continuar, la lluvia ya no era su culpa y ella lo sabia de sobra.

Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando algo la detuvo de repente, levanto la vista para quedarse petrificada apenas unos cuantos segundos.

Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho que le hizo caminar más rápido, y más rápido hasta el punto de casi correr cuando alcanzo a ver la puerta de su casa.

Creyó que no le sorprendería volver a verlo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar pero definitivamente se equivoco, como en tiempos pasados los brazos le picaron por ir y abrazarlo, por decirle que ella siempre espero a que volviera, pero ya no era la chica ingenua de 17 años que se había enamorado como una loca.

En lugar de eso guardo la compostura con cierto recelo y apretó aun con más fuerza el paraguas, atrajo la bolsa que llevaba con devoción a su pecho y se acerco con cautela y quedo a tan solo unos pasos de él.

Sin duda era exactamente como lo recordaba, su barba fina de algunos días le daba un aspecto solo un poco mas maduro y sus rasgos tensos algo de miedo, pero no a ella naturalmente, suspiro hondo jamás imagino verlo de esa manera estaba tirado en el suelo, su espalda daba justo a la puerta de su vivienda y en su mano sostenía una botella de licor vacía.

Llevaría al menos un par de horas ahí dormido eso era evidente.

Ella se quedo observándolo un segundo y sonrió sin quererlo.

-Vamos Gray-sama si se queda aquí amanecerá con dolor de cuello mañana…-

Lo dijo de manera irónica y para si misma más que para él, Gray estaba más que perdido, su aliento apestaba y se notaba que la botella que llevaba no era la única que había ingerido aquel día.

Quiso alzarlo con cuidado pero el peso le gano y para evitar que se lastimara lo jalo con mas fuerza ocasionando que el abriera un poco los ojos.

-Juvia- susurro con dificultad, no era de sorprenderse que apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio –Juvia eres tu…- le olfateo un poco el cabello tratando de reconocer su aroma con descaro.

La chica no contesto ante la efusiva afirmación así que se limito a pasar uno de sus brazos por su hombro y luego lo tomo de la cintura para evitar que callera.

Abrió como pudo la puerta de aquella pequeña vivienda y aventó las llaves sin cuidado, avanzo con dificultad por la alfombra para dejar caer después a Gray en el sillón.

Lo observo desde la distancia solo para comprobar que se había vuelto a dormir y procedió a dejar la bolsa con comestibles en la mesa de la cocina.

Se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, pero ese sentimiento le aterraba, lo iba a dejar dormir esa noche en su sillón por razones de humanidad y nada mas, estaba segura de que lo correría al día siguiente y estaba decidida a hacerlo, ella ya no era alguien de quien se pudieran burlar como el lo había hecho.

Ahora era una mujer fuerte, hermosa e independiente que calculaba todos sus movimientos.

-Juvia, Juvia…- escucho su lacrima de transmisión con la voz de Mirajane que resonaba desde una pequeña esfera en la cómoda.

-Si…-

-Juvia, que bueno que te encuentro. Gray ha vuelto a desaparecer, lleva dos días perdido y creemos que va a Crocux…-

-Esta bien Mirajane-san, Gray-san esta en el sillón de Juvia durmiendo ahora mismo…- contesto con simpleza sorprendiendo a la imagen de Mirajane a través de la lacrima que la miro con compasión.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado de nuevo Juvia-

-No hay problema, a Juvia le da lo mismo, mañana lo mandara de nuevo a Magnolia-

-Gracias. Descansa…-

La transmisión de la lacrima se cerro y con ello la mirada dura de Juvia desapareció, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su blanca mejilla, se deslizo por el marco de la puerta desde donde veía a Gray dormir y se abrazo las rodillas con desgano.

Pero no se permitió llorar, dio de nuevo un vistazo a su inoportuno invitado y subió lentamente las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, mientras se cambiaba, imágenes entrañables regresaban a su memoria y como siempre que le iba a visitar se planteo la opción de perdonarlo, pero no quería, no podía hacerlo, aun si todo lo que pasaron alguna vez había sido especial se negaba el poder perdonarlo una vez mas.

Se metió a las cobijas pero no pudo dormirse de inmediato, no supo cuanto tiempo fue, tal vez solo un par de horas en las que miro la ventana ser empapada por la lluvia hasta que callo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Llego la mañana y con él, el bullicio de la ciudad que empezaba sus actividades diarias, los comerciantes empezaban a poner sus puestos y las madres salían desde muy temprano con sus hijos para comenzar las compras del día.

Y cerca de ahí a luz se colaba por la ventana de la pequeña casa propiedad de Juvia y daba justo en la cara de un chico que frunció el ceño ante la increíble jaqueca que le ocasionaba un asco terrible, pero aun así se resistió a abrir los ojos, hasta que sintió algo recorriendo su rostro y una risa misteriosa que intentaba contenerse en silencio.

Se movió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos completamente y reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, no recordaba ni la mitad del camino hasta ese lugar ni en las condiciones que llego pero la realidad llego a él de golpe cuando se froto la cara y al ver su mano una línea negra apareció.

-Pero que demonios…- susurro para si mismo y comenzó a pasar ambas manos repetidas veces por su rostro para encontrarlas después completamente negras.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a un espejo en la estancia encontrando todo su rostro pintado de plumón negro, mientras se observaba pudo ver una pequeña silueta esconderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina que intentaba contener la risa sin éxito.

-Umi…- gritó queriendo parecer molesto.

-¿Si?- detrás de su escondite una bella niña de unos cinco o seis años, de grandes ojos azules, cabello largo y negro como la noche, se asomaba con una sonrisa picara.

-¿¡Tu has sido la culpable de esto!?-

-No, Umi no se atrevería…- tapo su boca con ternura para apagar la risa y de inmediato se hecho a correr, para esconderse en la cocina.

-Espera a que te atrape…- susurro Gray para intentar limpiarse después los restos de marcador de su rostro.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Juvia bajo a toda prisa al escuchar el ruido de la planta baja.

-Umi pinto toda mi cara con plumón de nuevo-

Juvia lo miro seriamente queriendo aguantarse la risa, la niña le había dibujado unas cejas prominentes y unos bigotes muy raros, se dirigió a la cocina y saco a la niña de su escondite.

-Umi…-

-Buenos días mamá…- gritó la niña con euforia dándole un beso a su madre en una mejilla.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que lo que hiciste no esta bien!, vamos discúlpate con Gray-san- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala donde Gray luchaba entre las manchas de su cara y un dolor de cabeza que sentía le partía a la mitad el cerebro.

Gray miro a la niña con una expresión seria pero ella no perdía su radiante sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho papá.-

Eso de inmediato le hablando el corazón y sin pronunciar palabra se puso a su altura para que la niña le abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe mucho papi…- dijo la niña con inocencia ocasionando que Juvia volteara la mirada.

-Y yo a ti princesa.- sonaba tan sincero, esa era la única faceta de aquel frio hombre de la cual Juvia nunca se cansaría.

-Umi…- dijo Juvia para evitar que ese momento se prolongara mas tiempo- Es hora de desayunar ayuda a Juvia aponer la mesa…-

-¿Papi se va a quedar a desayunar?- Gray miro a Juvia un segundo esperando su respuesta, y ella internamente solo se repetía una y otra vez que lo hacia por compasión.

-Si Gray-san quiere…-

-Por supuesto que me quedo princesa…-

La pequeña corrió feliz desde los brazos de su padre y se metió directo a la cocina, Juvia estuvo a punto de seguirla pero una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

-¿Y tu?...- susurro Gray con una mirada seria. – ¿No me extrañaste?-

Se puso delante de Juvia, tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración y sus escudriñadores ojos observando el pequeño camisón de seda que utilizaba para dormir.

-Después del desayuno tiene que irse Gray-san, todos estuvieron preocupados por usted ayer en el gremio- demando ella soltando su agarre y escapando lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la cocina.

- _Entiendo, vamos a seguir de esta manera-_ Pensó al haberse quedado solo en la estancia y una mirada compasiva atravesó su rostro.

-Papi ven se esta enfriando el café…- escucho la voz de la niña que le saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al comedor.

Pero aun no se sentía completamente bien, y no precisamente por la cruda, era horrible sentirse como un extraño en una casa que debería ser de él.

Pero la realidad era otra y un recuerdo frustrante de una pela sin fin atravesó su cabeza recordándole porque ya no tenía derecho a nada en este mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno si cacharon mi perversa idea espero les guste y que me dejen un monton de reviews recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, bueno aquí la segunda parte de esta dramática historia**

 **No apta para corazones sensibles, mas adelante no sera apta para diabeticos, derramara mucha miel.**

 **DISFRUTENLO :D**

* * *

Tengo miedo, tengo más miedo del que jamás creí sentir nunca, siempre supe que la mitad de mi corazón se había perdido en una parte del camino, pero eso nunca me impidió avanzar, ahora simplemente no sé si valió la pena.

Estoy frente a él, miro sus ojos grises observándome con escudriño y altanería. Veo en ellos la falta de brillo que he visto en los míos durante años, cada vez que me veo al espejo, sostengo en mi mano derecha "esa" fotografía y el pájaro tallado en madera que él mismo me regalo.

La otra mano la entrelazada con la de la persona que más he amado en esta vida, siento su espalda fuerte y juvenil tras la mía, y la forma en que nos damos mutua fuerza es lo único que me permite seguir de pie, él está frente a un dragón, yo frente a un demonio.

En estos instantes no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la idea de que vamos a morir, y un solo pensamiento ronda por mi mente, me pregunto si he llegado a amar lo suficiente como para irme de esté mundo en paz.

Un día vi a una mujer amar, amar más de lo que otra persona podía amar en esta vida, y mi deseo siempre fue amar igual que ella, demostrar lo que mi corazón siente sin vergüenza y sin remordimientos.

Es de noche y la única luz en kilómetros es la llama fogosa que reduce a cenizas la ciudad.

El demonio y el dragón parecen ignorar el hecho de que estamos justo en medio de ellos y se miran mutuamente. En sus ojos no hay odio, no hay compasión, simple y sencillamente no hay nada.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **AO SORA (Cielo azul)**

Mirando el café que lleva pocos minutos de ser preparado, Gray piensa en las palabras que alguna vez le grito Juvia, le dijo que él era como un café con sal, demasiado adictivo para ella como para dejarlo pero sin el sabor dulce que tanto anhelaba. Pero asi era él.

-Papi, ¿quieres un par de huevos o prefieres un emparedado? –

-Los huevos están bien Umi muchas gracias…- Gray esa sentado frente a Juvia con la cabeza gacha, están envueltos en un silencio incomodo que solo es roto de vez en vez por la dulce voz de una niña que se mueve con desenvolvimiento por la cocina. –Umi ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? ¿No eres muy pequeña?-

Tanto la niña de pelo negro como Juvia sueltan una ligera sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

\- Umi es muy inquieta sabe Gray-sama…- dice Juvia con aire despreocupado sin ser consciente de la manera en la que acaba de llamarlo – Siempre quiere aprender cosas nuevas y hace todas las labores del hogar-

Gray sonrió curveando ligeramente los labios hacia arriba y miro con descaro dos segundos. Juvia se percató de ello y volteo la cabeza hacia un lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

De nuevo es incómodo, la sonrisa socarrona de Gray desaparece y de nuevo la pregunta obligada sale de sus labios sin poderla detener…

-¿Nunca me vas a perdonar cierto?...- susurro apenas audible para Juvia.

Juvia dio un pequeño salto por lo que acababa de escuchar y miro a Umi asegurándose de que la niña no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿A qué se refiere?- susurro en voz moderada.

-A la muerte de Sora…-

-No vuelva a decir eso Gray-san, Juvia se lo ha dicho muchas veces…- le lanzo una mirada desafiante mientras le daba un sorbo a su propio café- La muerte de Sora no fue culpa de nadie…-

-Juvia…-

-Aquí está tu desayuno papá- Umi interrumpió la conversación poniendo enfrente de Gray un plato con comida y sentándose a su lado después

-Gracias princesa…- volvió su mirada a Juvia y se comunicaron sin hablar, eso también se había hecho costumbre entre ellos, transmitir reproches y dolor, compasión y complicidad, todo a través de una simple mirada.

Pero porque seguía pensando él en eso, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella trataba de olvidarlo, del gran dolor que se clavaba en su pecho cada vez que la recordaba, y cada vez le costaba más trabajo suturar ese dolor.

-Gracias por la comida…- grito con euforia la pequeña niña con toda la felicidad desprendía tener a sus padres en la misma mesa, a ambos.

-Gracias por la comida…- resonaron ambos sin mucho ánimo.

No era algo de lo que Umi gozara con mucha frecuencia, conocía a Gray, sabía que era su padre.

Se enteró un día cuando apenas tenía tres años, ella y su madre regresaban del mercado y entonces lo vio, tirado en la entrada de su casa. Vio a su madre ayudarlo a entrar, la vio tirarlo en el sillón mientras él se movía con dificultad, pero más que nada vio a su madre mirar a aquel hombre con una devoción tan grande que ni parecía ella misma.

Era pequeña pero entendió a la perfección cuando su madre le dijo que su padre no podía estar con ellas, y desde entonces las veces que lo había vuelto a ver las podía contar con los de dedos de su mano.

-Oye papá…- dijo Umi con miedo -¿Te vas a quedar todo el día con nosotras?-

-No Umi ya te lo he dicho tu papá tiene cosas que hacer en Magnolia y no puede quedarse mucho tiempo.

Umi bajo la mirada un poco desanimada por la declaración de su madre pero Gray lo vio como una pequeña oportunidad.

-La verdad es que…- aclaro la garganta con disimulo viendo a Juvia a los ojos –Tengo un par de horas libres que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta los tres antes de marcharme de nuevo…-

De inmediato el rostro infantil de Umi se llenó de luz y alegría, mientras que Juvia vio con resignación la media sonrisa que Gray poso sobre sí.

-De acuerdo, bien Umi si acabaste tu desayuno ve a cambiarte…- declaro Juvia para sacar a la niña del comedor.

-Claro mami…- emprendió su carrera al cuarto de arriba con toda la emoción que podía demostrar mientras Gray y Juvia no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-

-¿Es tan malo querer pasar tiempo con mi hija?- respondió con melancolía clavada en su voz y Juvia de nuevo no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-No, pero Juvia no entiende porque el interés tan de repente-

-No digas eso, aunque no lo demuestre Umi siempre me ha preocupado, tú también y Sora…-

La mirada de Juvia ensombreció de nuevo, su cabeza se volvía un mar de confusiones cuando pensaba en Sora.

A su mente regresaba el recuerdo de aquel día, en que caminando por la playa llego a ella la realidad de golpe y la visión del mar y el cielo se volvieron su única compañía, Gray ya no estaba ahí, pero significaban más para ella que cualquier otra cosa, el cielo y el mar, Umi y Sora.

-Juvia lo sabe Gray-san, y está segura de que jamás lo ha olvidado, pero pensó que tal vez recordaría que hoy es cumpleaños de Umi, eso habría sido una razón mejor…-

La mirada perpleja de Gray busco los ojos de Juvia que cruzo los brazos con autoridad, él lo había olvidado de nuevo, como siempre, como cada año, y el solo pensar en el último deseo de cumpleaños de su hija le hacía temblar, ella había dicho que deseaba que en su próximo cumpleaños su padre fuera el primero en felicitarla, por desgracia eso no sucedía aun.

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Umi…?-

-Sí, obviamente el de Sora también-

La desolación cruzo la mirada de Gray y un susurro cruzo sus labios con autocompasión. "Asi que era hoy"

-Mami, Papi ya estoy lista…- la mira azul de la pequeña atravesó la estancia hasta donde vio a sus padres sonreír con ternura. Traía un vestido azul y una bolsita de lado, parecía tan grande y tan pequeña al mismo tiempo

-Bien Juvia no tarda…- Juvia subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Gray se puso de pie a la altura de su pequeña hija y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ese vestido te queda muy lindo muñeca…- la abrazo con cuidado ante la mirada perpleja de la pequeña –Umi… feliz cumpleaños.-

La niña soltó un grito tan fuerte, que Gray casi se queda sordo, se soltó del agarre de su padre y comenzó a correr alrededor de la estancia para después dirigirse al segundo piso.

-Mami, mami mi deseo se cumplió, Umi se portó bien y por eso el deseo de Umi se cumplió-

Gray escucho el grito eufórico de su hija y no pudo evitar sentirse repugnante, ni siquiera podía recordar el cumpleaños de sus propias hijas, definitivamente debía visitar la tumba de Sora ese día.

No lo había hecho en una buena temporada, tal vez solo dos veces desde que murió.

Juvia y Umi bajaron del segundo piso dispuestas a salir de paseo, Umi abrió la puerta y Juvia se dirigió un segundo a Gray.

-Hoy cumple seis, por si no lo recordaba…-

Y la verdad era que no lo recordaba, era difícil para el mantener el registro del tiempo que pasaba cuando su única actividad era hacer misiones y buscar a END. Él no tenía tiempo para una familia, asi había sido desde el principio y la razón por la que Juvia se había alejado de él, o una de las razones al menos.

Juvia siguió de cerca de Umi y salió de la casa, Gray la vio por detrás incapaz de seguirla, como era que ella era tan fuerte, seguramente Juvia sufría mucho más que él pero ella era capaz de continuar, a él cada vez le costaba más trabajo.

-Vamos papá apresúrate…- Umi lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro sin fuerza fuera de la casa. – ¿A dónde iremos primero papá?-

Gray abrió la boca un par de veces y la cerro de inmediato, no tenía idea de que hacer o donde ir, en realidad era la primera vez que salía de paseo con su hija, generalmente Juvia solo le permitía verla un par de minutos y lo echaba después.

-Vallamos a dar una vuelta a la playa Umi, te parece bien- Juvia bajo la mirada a la camisa un poco desarreglada de Umi y se la fajo mientras la niña asentí frenética de felicidad. –Juvia pasara un momento a la tienda no tarda, después iremos a la playa…-

Juvia se paró y se dirigió directamente a una tienda ignorando la mirada agradecida de Gray.

-Papi…- susurro la niña robando la atención de Gray –Umi es una niña mala, por eso papá no se queda mucho tiempo…-

Aquellas palabras tan inocentes rompieron el corazón de Gray que se agacho a la altura de la pequeña.

-Pero que estás diciendo…-

-si Umi promete no volver a pintar la cara de papá, entonces papá querría vivir con Umi…- la niña bajo la mirada y Gray se vio envuelto en una extrema culpa.

-No por supuesto que no eres mala…- la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo – No vuelvas a decirlo, la razón por la que no puedo estar aquí no eres tú, jamás vuelvas a pensar eso-

-Está bien papá…- asintió la niña dándole a Gray un suave beso en la mejilla.

Gray no sabía qué hacer ni que decir asi que al alzar la mirada y ver una pequeña tienda una idea surgió.

-Ven conmigo Umi…- llevo a la niña hasta la tienda y entro con micha decisión.

-Um Gray-san, Umi-chan…- al salir de la mercería Juvia se encontró con que los dos que iban con ella no estaban, al voltear los vio salir de una pequeña tienda de juguetes tallados en madera.

-Mami, mami, mira papá le compro un regalo a Umi…- la mirada curiosa de Juvia observo al simpático juguete tallando en madera, era un ave, un pájaro de alas extendidas y pico respingado, era toda una obra de arte. –Es el primer regalo de papá y Umi lo cuidara mucho-

-Es muy lindo verdad mi amor…-

-Y este es para Sora…- declaro Gray posando en las manos de Juvia un juguete igual pero en forma de pez dorado. –Seguro que le gustara-

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera un gesto muy pequeño.

-Si supongo que a ella le gustara-

Le sonrió como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero la bella escena se vio interrumpida por un sonido consistente proveniente de la lacrima de transmisión que Gray llevaba encima.

-¿Qué?- contesto el Fullbuster con brusquedad

-Tenemos información de Zeref…-

-Me tengo que ir- declaro con rapidez Gray para acercarse a Umi y plantar un beso en su frente –Lo siento princesa-

Después se centró en Juvia y en su expresión decepcionada.

-Perdona…-

-Gray-san…- le llamo la atención antes de verlo partir. –No vuelva por favor-

Le pidió casi en un susurro donde la pelea de voluntades dio lugar.

-Volveré de eso no te quepa duda, sigues casada conmigo asi que no te queda opción-

Y de nuevo se marchó, la visión cristalizada por los ojos llorosos de Umi fue apagada por un abrazo de su madre que solo pensaba en que era ese tipo de cosas las que quería evitar al impedirle regresar, por ello se alejó del gremio y por ello también se había ocultado de él pero siempre acababa por encontrarlas. Tenía que resignarse por siempre a sufrir su partida e imaginar que algún día regresaría para jamás irse de nuevo.

* * *

 **Bueno mis amados mortales supongo que mas de uno se quedo con dudas xD... ponganlas en los comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, les traigo otro capitulo narrado al 100 por ciento por Juvia espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: este capitulo tiene alto contenido Lemon si son religiosos alienigenas o gatos salgan de aqui inmediatamente n.n**

* * *

Es de noche, la única luz es Crocux en llamas, estoy muy mal herida, tengo que buscar a mi hija.

Umi-chan, la encuentro apenas unos metros delante de mí, esta frente a él, no de nuevo no por favor, el corazón de Juvia no lo soportarían de nuevo, me levanto llena de desesperación, no permitiré que le hagan daño.

Veo a Lucy-san llegar igual que yo no me ha visto pero ambas hemos pensado lo mismo, un dragón y un demonio. Una princesa y una sirena. Una vida por otra, el final de una existencia para asegurar otra.

La espalda de Gray-sama es tan gélida como la recuerdo, pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, podría ser, solo sería tan fácil, porque es tan fácil morir.

Un segundo, otro más y el tercero llega antes del final. Un grito ha roto el tenebroso silencio, no se de quien ha sido pero estoy lista para esto, realmente lo estoy.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Watashi to anata no aidane.**

 **(Entre tú y yo)**

Jamás voy a acabar de entender porque me enamore de ti, asi, de la forma más tonta e insensata en la que alguien se puede enamorar.

Porque tal vez creí que el amor que surgía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón alcanzaría para los dos, pero nadie puede acostumbrarse de manera tan sumisa a la soledad, aprendí de la manera más dolorosa que el amor se acaba, se rompe, desaparece como la luna al amanecer.

El día que me entere que estaba embaraza pudo haber sido tal vez el día más difícil de toda mi vida, al principio no fue tan malo, estaba enamorada, perdida en el mar de sentimientos que trae consigo el ser madre, pero tú nunca estabas listo, en lo que concierne a mi jamás estabas lo suficientemente listo, y nunca lo estarías cierto.

No te voy a mentir, te quise como a nada más, y te quise más, y probablemente te sigo amando tanto como el primer día, pero por desgracia ya no solo se trataba de mí.

.

.

Y desde entonces paso un año, un año completo en el que ni Umi ni Juvia supimos nada de Gray-sama, Juvia estaba acostumbrada, siempre lo estaba, con el tiempo sabía que Gray-sama simplemente no iba a estar ahí. Umi está ahora en la escuela y en cuanto a Juvia se le va la vida entre el olor a chocolate y royal de la pastelería donde trabaja. No es del todo bueno, pero es lo que hay.

-Juvia-san aquí tienes lo que me encargaste…- resuena uno de los empleados del local, está enamorado de Juvia lo ha dicho varias veces.

-Muchas gracias Leen, eres muy amable…-

-Lo que sea por ti preciosa...- Juvia no lo negara, ha tenido la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, de buscar el amor en otro lugar, pero sigue firme, con la esperanza de que vuelva y jamás se valla de nuevo. Este trabajo no es tan malo, es bien pagado, pero Juvia no puede olvidar su vida como maga, los mejores años de su vida sin duda.

Aun asi Gray-sama se empeñó en algún momento a seguir manteniendo a Umi-chan y a Juvia por supuesto, está bien después de todo lo que necesitamos se ha reusado a darlo.

-Mami mira…- es de noche, camino de la mano de Umi cuando al llegar a casa ahí está de nuevo, mis ojos amenazan con llenarse de lágrimas, cuantos días, cuanto tiempo imaginando el verle ahí de nuevo, parece como si inconscientemente recordara que día es hoy, rehusó a creer que sea simple casualidad.

Umi y yo caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al borde de la puerta donde Gray-sama esta tirado, ¿Por qué? Porque de nuevo me pone en esta situación, porque no pudo simplemente hacerle a un lado e impedirle penetrar de nuevo en mi corazón.

"Pero que tonta he ilusa Juvia, si él siempre ha estado ahí, nunca se ha ido, porque tú no lo has dejado ir"

Lo veo a la distancia observando como Umi trata de despertarlo, es inútil, esta ahogado en alcohol otra vez.

Con dificultad logro levantarlo para que Umi abra la puerta y asi como una broma cruel del destino lanzarlo de nuevo al sillón esperare a que sea de día, unas horas de jugar a la familia feliz y de nuevo ver como se aleja, con la esperanza que conlleva el atardecer.

-Mami, papi está de vuelta…- mi pequeña brinca de la felicidad y sube a su cuarto entonando una canción que no logro entender. Umi está feliz.

Y Juvia, Juvia se siente morir, hace un año que no lo vemos, hace un año que se fue de nuevo en el cumpleaños de Umi, en el aniversario de la muerte de Sora, en el aniversario de nuestra boda.

Prefiero no pensar, no de nuevo, Juvia debió acostumbrarse ya, jamás pensé, nunca en ningún momento que amar a este hombre sería tan difícil.

Me deslizo ágilmente por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, basta de pensar Juvia, ya no, ya no te hagas más daño.

Mientras Juvia se pone el camisón de seda que usa para dormir siente su cabeza como un torbellino de emociones.

Juvia se siente culpable, sabía perfectamente la promesa de Gray-sama a su padre, también la importancia que ello conlleva, y recuerdo entonces por qué… cuando Umi y Sora nacieron, el peor día de mi vida, conmigo sola en una habitación de hospital, mi desesperación, los gritos por ver a Gray-sama y luego él, él mato a Sora…

Unos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura me saca de mis recuerdos.

-Juvia…- resuena en mi oído haciéndome estremecer y luego hunde su cara en mi cuello. –Juvia…-

Se vuelve a escuchar además de los latidos de mi corazón, lentamente _PUM, PUM, PUM_.

Me volteo y tomo sus labios con pasión, a quien quiero engañar, lo amo, lo amo tanto y tenerlo aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Esta temblando, el efecto del alcohol aun hace efecto sobre él eso es obvio pero eso no impide que sus expertas caricias eleven la temperatura de mi cuerpo, alzo la mano a un lado de su cadera y me aseguro de que la puerta tenga seguro, no me importa nada, ni la culpa ni el dolor esta noche todo lo que quiero es a él.

Me acaricia, siento sus manos frías subir por mis muslos y posarse en mi cintura, lento y delicado.

Avanzamos despacio a la cama, sin hablar, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que decir. Siento lo mucho que le duele el verme de esa manera, pero no puedo evitarlo, mis ojos llenos de reproche están desbordantes de lágrimas.

Sus besos saben a sal, a lluvia amarga y a chocolate, aunque tal vez esa sea yo. Sus labios me atrapan de nuevo y mis ojos se cierran deseosos de perderse en la emoción del momento, sin tiempo a razonar, sin tiempo a más que solo disfrutar de la dulce sensación de sus manos alzando mi camisón.

Sube el camisón sobre mi cabeza y yo alzo los brazos, estoy completamente desnuda ante él, tal y como lo ha estado mi alma desde el día que lo conocí.

Me besa, me acaricia y entra en mí con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que se quitó la ropa, me hace el amor de una forma tan especial, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos me trataba asi.

Me transmite su miedo, su deseo y su pesar, puedo predecir que a pesar de habernos abandonado de nuevo END no ha dado señales de su ubicación, y asi será, asi ha sido desde que lo recuerdo.

Mete uno de mis pezones en su boca, lo saborea, lo chupa, me devora como si jamás pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, y probablemente asi sea.

Siento que me vuelve loca, me hundo, me destrozo entre sus brazos, estoy a su merced y lo sabe.

O por dios lo amo tanto, lo tomo del cabello y gimo, gimo fuerte cuando siento su caliente y espeso semen derramarse dentro de mí, ya no recordaba esta sensación, es tan estimulante, es como si hubiera esperado toda la vida por esto.

Ambos estamos exhaustos abrazándonos como alguna vez los hicimos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, hasta que llega el amanecer y con él la realidad.

Abro lentamente los ojos y está ahí observándome, pasando sus dedos fríos y largos por la hendidura de mi mejilla.

-Hola…- susurra con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo observo detenidamente, esta tan guapo como recordaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí Gray-sama?- mi voz seca y fría resuena en la habitación pero no ocasiona que el borre su sonrisa, me abraza una vez más y me atrae hacia él, no me muevo, no impido que me haga suya cuantas veces lo desee.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe tanto…- me susurra aspirando mi cabello.

Sentirlo tan cerca es como el cielo, si pudiera pedir un solo deseo, si tuviera ese privilegio, pediría sentirlo cada noche, cada día, y no vivir esperando que algún día él vuelva.

-Es hora de que Umi valla a la escuela…- le digo cortando de tajo, no puedo, no puedo simplemente aceptarlo un día y al siguiente ver como se aleja de nuevo.

-Espera solo un momento por favor…- me toma de nuevo de la cintura y pega su cara a mi espalda, le duele mi indiferencia, veo lo mucho que le duele, a mi también me duele, y tal vez mucho más que a él.

-Gray-sama…- susurro apenas pasados unos segundos, no sé en qué estoy pensando ni porque, pero tengo que hacerlo –Tenemos que hablar…-

-¿A qué te refieres?...- me pregunta con voz temblorosa, no sé si es por lo que espera que diga o por lo mucho que le ha de doler la cabeza después de lo mucho que bebió anoche.

-¡Quiero el divorcio!-

.

.

Estamos sentados en el comedor con todo el silencio que pude albergar la incomodidad, Umi se mueve de lado a lado, platica con su padre y el finge ponerle atención mientras desayuna, yo ni siquiera lo intento no sé qué pasa, Juvia jamás se había sentido de esta manera.

-Mami, mami, es hora de ir a la escuela- escucho la voz de mi hija como un susurro lejano y no creo entender lo que está diciendo.

-Ah sí…- estoy a punto de pararme cuando recuerdo que ira a la escuela con su amiga, perfecto lo que menos quiero, quedarme a solas con él.

Él tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana, no parece interesado en lo que pasa dentro de la casa.

El timbre suena y me hace saltar, Umi está a punto de irse, se acerca a mí, me da un abrazo y un beso y luego otro a Gray, está feliz de verlo de vuelta, pero estoy segura que sabe que cuando regrese de la escuela él ya no estará aquí.

-Cuídate mucho, princesa- le dice acompañándola a la puerta y cierra cuando la niña ha desaparecido a su mirada.

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Y entonces qué?- contesto a la defensiva a pesar de que no utilizó un tono brusco conmigo.

-No me vas a contar…- desvió mi mirada y me niego a contestar algo que no está pasando –Supongo que encontraste a alguien y te vas a casar, ¿Por eso quieres el divorcio no?-

-Si asi fuera no es problema de Gray-sama- me levanto rápidamente, tengo que escapar pero no lo logro, me toma de la muñeca y me arrincona contra la mesa.

Y es entonces cuando recuerdo, aún estoy en bata, con el ligero camisón debajo.

-Dímelo…- se acerca demasiado, me toma de la cintura y me restriega contra él, está enojado y aun asi trata de ocultarlo, no puede, lo conozco mejor que nadie, lame mi oreja y lo toma entre sus dientes. –Eres mía…-

Resuena y yo abro los ojos incrédula de lo que acaba de decir.

-Me perteneces, no dejare que nadie te tenga, ni a Umi tampoco, es mi hija-

-Y siempre será tu hija…- respondo apenas sin aliento –Y siempre lo será, pero Juvia ya no más, está harta de esperar, ya no más-

No me suelta por más que trato de luchar contra él, el paso de los años lo ha hecho fuerte, más de lo que ya era, duro y seco.

-Dijiste que me esperarías, el día que nos casamos dijiste que no te importaba lo que pasara si estábamos juntos-

-En ese entonces no pensé que sería de este modo…- me defiendo completamente furiosa, es cierto lo dije, pero no asi, no esta manera, no cuando el solo nos busca por ratos y no nos permite permanecer con él, no cuando se va sin avisar por días, meses, con la incertidumbre si sigue o no con vida.

-No me importa…- resuena gruñendo.- Jamás te dejare libre, no serás de nadie más, llámame egoísta y arrogante, pero no te puedo dejar ir…-

Me alza un poco y quedo sentada en la mesa, el vaso vacío de Umi cae al suelo y yo me quedo petrificada. Está enojado su mirada es penetrante y vacía, mi corazón no puede dejar de latir.

-Nadie te puede dar lo que yo te doy, nadie…- se abalanza a tomar mis labios y de nuevo pierdo el juicio, como logra encenderme de esta manera. No es el mismo hombre con el que hice el amor hace apenas unas horas, ahora es un animal salvaje dispuesto a devorarme por mi mal comportamiento.

Y me lo demuestra, mete su mano por debajo de mi camisón y tortura rápido, lento, y más rápido. Lo quiero, dios lo quiero, pero no puedo con todo esto.

-Basta por favor…- susurro pero no se detiene, me tiene contra la mesa completamente desarmada.

Y sé lo que va a pasar, una vez más caigo rendida ante él, soy una desgracia.

Me transmite tanta desesperación que me uno a su juego, le muerdo un hombro y el mordisquea mi cuello, entra en mí, duro y fuerte, siento que me voy a partir a la mitad, pero no lo detengo, estoy eufórica, rabiosa pero muy necesitada de él.

Tomo su cabeza y la aprieto contra mi pecho, ambos sudamos y jadeamos medianamente satisfechos, soy tan tonta me pierdo de nuevo en su boca, con esa fantástica lengua destruyendo todo rastro de seguridad en mí, cuando se escucha la puerta.

 _TOC, TOC._

Y es suficiente para que Juvia vuelva a la normalidad, trato de la mejor manera de arreglar mi burdo atuendo mañanero y abro la puerta consiente de que Gray-sama está detrás de Juvia arreglando su propia ropa.

-Leen, eres tú ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Oh mi preciosa Juvia sé que es tu día libre pero necesito que me ayudes con algunas cuentas de la pastelería si no es mucha molestia-

Mi compañero de trabajo no se ha percatado de la mirada asesina que tiene contra él, está demasiado ocupado escudriñándome con la mirada, ya ha pasado varias veces antes, llega cuando sabe que Umi se ha ido a la escuela y se queda hasta que ella vuelve.

-Claro no es problema pero Juvia necesita cambiarse…-

-No hay problema, te esperare en la sala y entonces…- entra con tanta confianza que al ver a Gray-sama con los brazos cruzados dentro de la casa el color de su cara desaparece. –Juvia querida ¿Quién es él?-

-Gray Fullbuster…- responde Gray-sama extendiendo la mano "muy gentilmente" pero con la mirada más árida de la faz de la tierra. –Soy el marido de Juvia-

Leen extiende su mano y lo aprieta por igual, Leen es un tipo muy simpático, debe estar rondando los 30, tiene pelo verde y una buena altura, podría competir con Gray-sama en cuanto a forje pero definitivamente Gray-sama es más apuesto.

-Leen Misami, soy compañero del trabajo de Juvia- responde castañeando los dientes, Leen ya se creía mi prometido, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un marido, daba por hecho que era viuda o divorciada. Pero que caos yo nunca le di alas pero aún me emociona como una adolecente que Gray-sama este celoso.

-¿Gray-sama no tiene que irse ya…?- digo sin sonar muy altanera, más como una esposa preocupada porque su marido llegara tarde a trabajar.

-No, iré por Umi a la escuela en un rato y la llevare al parque antes de volver-

-Como quiera- subo las escaleras y dejo a esos dos apuestos hombre en la estancia, dejare que se disputen una pelea que no existe, mientras sigo mi plan original de pasar todo el día en lamentos, dos lagrimas escapan por mis mejillas y tomo la foto de Sora que aún conservo en mi habitación. Mi pequeña, mi bebé, asesinada en un cuarto obscuro hace ya 7 años. Llevo el retrato contra mi pecho y pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría tener a mi familia completa, además de Umi no tengo nada…

* * *

 **Comentenme mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3** **Recuerden que los amo yane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola mis amados mortales. Jeje creo que tarde un poco en actualizar esta historia upsi... pero es que perdi completamente la nocion de lo que iba a tratar por eso les pido que olviden la carta del capitulo anterior y sigan desde aqui xD**

 **Bien Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Nadie puede controlar de quien se va a enamorar, o a quien va a odiar, las cosas pasan, las situaciones que se desarrollan muchas veces no son culpa de nadie.

Quiero creer que no son culpa de mi padre, pero lo son, él lo dijo muchas veces y aquí justo antes de morir es lo que voy a creer porque me aferrare a algo, para no morir.

* * *

 **Ikimashoka (Vamos)**

Al final Gray-sama se quedó todo el día, incluso cuando comencé a trabajar con Leen el esperó pacientemente en la sala, de alguna manera me preocupa, parece más serio de lo normal, todo el tiempo sentí una presión en mi pecho, no creo que sea por su reacción cuando le pedí el divorcio, pero es algo más, solo sentí esto una vez antes, durante la pelea contra tártaros, antes de encontrarnos con Silver-sama.

-Esto… Gray-san ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto mientras caminos por las calles de Crocux, Umi no tarda en salir de la escuela y él me pidió que fuéramos por ella, ni siquiera tiene idea de donde está la escuela, pero eso es obvio.

-¿He?- contesta mirándome con desconcierto, algo le pasa y algo me pasa a mí porque siento un malestar en mi estómago que se está agudizando. Lo veo afilar la mirada y enfocar sus ojos hacia arriba con insistencia. -¿Tú también lo sientes no?-

Tomo su mano en una inconsciente reacción, hay algo en el ambiente, a pesar de que la gente que pasa ajenos a nuestros presentimientos, caminamos más rápido.

-Vamos- dice sin soltar mi mano.

-La escuela de Umi no está lejos- le digo tratando de aligerar el malestar que ambos tenemos.

-¿Qué clase de magia maneja Umi?- dice tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero creo que le emociona mi respuesta.

-Umi no maneja magia- le digo con cierta vergüenza –Ella no ha mostrado tener alguna inclinación a algún tipo de magia en especial, y tampoco le enseñado a usarla-

Parece desconcertado pero no replica, estoy segura de que acabaríamos peleados si lo hiciera, él no tiene nada que opinar en como he criado a Umi.

-Ella está en una escuela normal, es buena para hacer amigos, algo que obviamente no saco de Juvia- digo tratando de desviar su atención pero noto que cada vez está más a la defensiva. -¿Y la búsqueda de END?-

El voltea su mirada a mí y a pesar de que aún tiene mi mano apretada contra la suya puedo ver el gran abismo que se ha formado entre nosotros por mi pregunta.

-¿Ha encontrado ya el libro?-

-No- contesta con sequedad. –Oh bueno no lo sé- ahora soy yo quien está sorprendida, quiero preguntarle a lo que se refiere pero veo algo que me preocupa mucho más.

Faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar a la escuela, la escuela que ahora mismo está envuelta en humo, y solo pienso en correr ha y saber hacia ella, que Umi está bien, que cualquier cosa que esté pasando, no tenga nada que ver con mi hija, Gray-sama sigue a Juvia de cerca pero estoy eufórica.

Cuando estamos en la entrada veo a varios niños ser sacados por las maestras y el personal de la escuela pero no está Umi, no puedo encontrar a mi hija, corro aún más rápido intentando entrar por la puerta pero soy lanzada, por una explosión.

Lanzas de madera son lanzados desde adentro del edificio, estoy en suelo cuando veo a Gray-sama correr directamente a la persona que nos ataca desde la puerta, es un mago por supuesto, lo veo perpleja, con uno de sus brazos ataca a Gray-sama, en el otro trae a Umi.

La niña se mueve y patalea pero no logra zafarse y me doy cuenta que me he quedado demasiado tiempo ahí en el suelo, me levanto completamente convencida de que voy a recuperar a mi hija.

-WATER NEBULA- ataco directamente pero el mago logra esquivarlo.

-Hay otro mago además de Fullbuster necesito ayuda- resuena pero lo logro ver a quien se lo dice así que ataco de nuevo, Gray-sama no ha dejado de atacarlo en ningún momento, pero el mago alza bloques que impiden el hielo lo dañe.

-WATER SLICER-

-La maga de agua, quítenme de encima a la maga de agua- dice mientras de detrás del edificio salen dos hombres más, uno de ellos salta, queda enfrente de mí y me ataca con dos largos látigos de fuego que no logran dañarme gracias a mi cuerpo de agua.

-Sabía que la mujer de Fullbuster era fuerte pero honestamente no esperaba esto- dice pareciendo serio.

-Devuelvan a Umi… ¿Qué rayos quieren con la hija de Juvia?- digo eufórica atacando al hombre que da varios saltos escapando de los ataques.

-No es por ti linda…- dice con una sonrisa retorcida- Pero pregúntale a Gray- su voz se vuelve sombría y veo por detrás que el segundo hombre ataca a Gray-sama y lo tira al suelo, no veo a Umi el hombre que traía a Umi desapareció por completo.

-¡Umi!- grito.

Estoy en shock, sigo en el mismo lugar desde hace algunos minutos, los tipos se han ido, no puedo contener las lágrimas, se han llevado a mi hija. ¡SE HAN LLEVADO A UMI!

-UMIIIII- mi grito hace a Gray-sama reaccionar, no había tomado cuenta de él. Está en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse.

-Gray-san…- me apresuro a llegar a su lado, ese hombre lo menciono, él debe saber algo, tiene que saber algo. –Gray-san quienes eran ellos, porque se llevaron a Umi, porque a Umi.-

-Tranquilízate Juvia- me dice tomándome de los hombros, se pone de pie y me tiende una mano para que haga lo mismo pero me pongo de pie por mi cuenta. –Son parte de un gremio que está en busca de END también.-

-¿Y?- pregunto con más violencia de la necesaria.

-Destruí su base hace un año, supongo que buscan venganza- dice castañeando los dientes, tiene las manos en puño, se nota que está sufriendo, una vez más estamos sufriendo juntos.

Me limpio las lágrimas con el torso de mi mano y doy una ligera mirada a Gray-sama, el asiente. Entiendo, entiendo que esta vez no se ira, que iremos a recuperar a nuestra hija, entiendo que no se ira, que se quedara esta vez hasta el final.

Ambos reclinamos un poco las rodillas y saltamos sobre el techo de la escuela con rumbo fijo, puedo seguir el paso de Gray-sama a la perfección la adrenalina corre rápido por todo mi cuerpo.

Doy una mirada atrás la gente aun corre alrededor tratando de apagar el fuego de la escuela.

¿Tanto teatro solo para llevarse a Umi? Mi pequeña, debe estar confundida y asustada, iré por ella a donde tenga que ir.

Gray-sama parece furioso también, veo sus manos, tiemblan mientras las aprieta con fuerza.

-Su gremio es lejos- dice mientras aun corremos con un ritmo constante – Prepárate-

Comienza a correr más rápido, y logro seguir el ritmo, no pueden estar muy lejos.

Volteo un segundo para ver a Gray-sama, tiene el ceño fruncido, pero no creo que sea precisamente por la rabia de haber perdido a Umi.

-Alto.- le digo mientras ambos aterrizamos en medio del bosque por donde corríamos.

-¿Qué ocurre Umi no puede estar lejos no podemos descansar?-

Me acerco a él y pico con cuidado su estómago, Gray-sama hace un gesto de dolor, rápido y sin su permiso levanto su camisa, está herido ese tipo de las lanzas le hizo más daño del que creí.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Juvia- dice tratando de quitar mis manos –Si Gray-sama piensa luchar para recuperar a Umi necesita estar bien-

Se detiene ante mi comentario y se tira al pasto, rebusco un poco en la bolsa que tengo, suelo traer curitas y cosas básicas, pero necesito limpiar su herida, parece profunda.

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunta con cierta nostalgia –Hace mucho que no me decías así-

-¿Enserio?- digo tratando de no hacer tan evidente que lo dije sin pensar.

-Siempre arruino todo cierto- susurra mientras trato de limpiarle con un pañuelo y pone su mano sobre su frente –Umi fue raptada por mi culpa, es mi culpa que te quieras divorciar, es culpa mía que Sora este muerta y también es mi culpa que….-

No lo dejo terminar, antes de eso le doy una cachetada, llevo años tratando de convencerme a mí misma que él no es culpable, tratando de convencerlo a él de que no lo es, para que pueda tener un poco de paz pero es tan obstinado.

-Juvia…- resuena viendo como trato de soportar mis propias lágrimas.

-Lo de Sora, el hecho de que Sora muriera era inevitable- las lágrimas comienzan a salir, traicioneras. – Pero Umi, Umi ahora mismo debe estar asustada, tenemos que ver lo que tenemos delante. Ahora no es momento para lamentarse, iremos por Umi, rescataremos a nuestra hija y todo estará bien entendido-

-No…- dice bajando la mirada –Nada estará bien, sé que lo notaste, me hirieron. He pasado tanto tiempo viajando, luchando, estoy tan cansando, fui un blanco fácil. No puedo creer que ni siquiera fui capaz de protegerlas. Como tampoco pude proteger a Sora.-

-Ahí está de nuevo el tema de Sora- digo con la garganta en un nudo- ¿Cree que ya es momento Gray-sama?, hay que hablar de lo que paso ese día-

-Primero rescatemos a Umi- dice con tono autoritario.

-Primero usted debe descansar, debe recuperar fuerza si vamos a pelear contra todos los de ese gremio- digo con un tono aún más fuerte.

Gray-sama parece un niño regañado.

-Uno de esos tipos puede usar tele transportación- dice apretando los puños –Y su gremio está a una semana a pie, ellos ya deben estar ahí, y nosotros aquí-

-Ellos quieren a Umi para atraerlo a usted- digo tratando de convencerme a mí misma de eso –No le harán daño, al menos no hasta que Gray-san aparezca-

-Tal vez tengas razón- se recuesta un poco, no lo había notado pero llevábamos algo de tiempo corriendo, está a punto de anochecer, esta es la primera vez que Umi pase la noche alejada de mí, esto está matándome.

-Duerma un poco, lo cuidare, tiene que estar bien para que pueda usar su magia de Devil Slayer, Silver-sama se lo confió por una razón y es momento de usarlo de nuevo-

Gray-sama no habla, guarda silencio, recuerdo que hacia eso muy seguido, cuando volvía de sus búsquedas por END, solo se quedaba quieto acostado en la cama, sin comer y sin dormir, sin querer compartir con Juvia su sufrimiento.

-Yo no sé dónde está el libro- susurra escondiendo su rostro –Pero sé quién es mi enemigo, tu dijiste que tengo que ver lo que tengo enfrente, pero y si no puedo hacerlo- su tono se vuelve ahogado.

-¿A qué se refiere Gray-sama?-

-Ese día…- dice mirándome –Ese día, yo sabía que te estaban siguiendo, yo sabía que estabas en peligro pero creí que podrías defenderte sola, que a pesar de estar embarazada no habría ningún peligro, y cuando volví y supe que se había adelantado el parto, que Sora estaba muerta y que tú y Umi corrían peligro de morir entonces sentí que no podría hacer nada por mi familia, ni por mí mismo-

Él está hablando pero yo mantengo los ojos cerrados, aún tengo pesadillas con eso algunas noches y recordarlo duele.

-Recuperaremos a Umi…- le digo sin hacer caso a su relato –Recuperaremos a nuestra hija, lo prometo-

* * *

 **Bien ahora Umi esta perdida Gray sin animo y pues debo acabar este anime antes de que el manga haga evidente que este fic no tiene sentido en la historia xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejenme comentario recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
